finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chocobo Theme
Chocobo's Theme is the theme song for the series mascot Chocobo. There is actually no unique "Chocobo's Theme", as each game in the series utilizes a different mix of the central melody arranged in a particular style of music. The naming frequently states the musical style in which the theme is arranged followed by the French/Spanish/Portuguese preposition de, "of", and ending with "Chocobo". Appearances ''Final Fantasy II *"Chocobo's Theme". Final Fantasy III *"Chocobo's Theme". Final Fantasy IV *"Chocobo Forest" - the theme of Chocobo forests. *"Chocobo-Chocobo" - called ''Celtic de Chocobo unofficially, due to the rearranged album in which it was subsequently included. *"Samba de Chocobo" - used when riding the Black Chocobo on the overworld. ''Final Fantasy V *"Mambo de Chocobo" - used when riding the Purple Chocobo on the overworld. *"Boko's Theme" - used when riding Boco on the world map. Final Fantasy VI *"Techno de Chocobo" - used when riding a Chocobo. *"Milan de Chocobo" - used after Celes is abducted from the play "Maria and Draco". Final Fantasy VII *"Waltz de Chocobo" - heard at the Chocobo Farm. *"Electric de Chocobo" - used whenever the player encounters a Chocobo. Arguably the Chocobo's battle theme. *"Cinco de Chocobo" - used when the player rides the Chocobo on the overworld. *"Fiddle de Chocobo" - used during the Chocobo Race sequence. Final Fantasy VIII *"ODEKA ke Chocobo" - "odekake" in Japanese means "going out". *"Mods de Chocobo" - used when the player rides the Chocobo on the overworld. Final Fantasy IX *"Aloha de Chocobo" - played in Chocobo's forest *"Ukulele de Chocobo" - played while travelling on the back of a chocobo on the world map. Final Fantasy X *"Brass de Chocobo" - called ''Swing de Chocobo in the live concert VOICES: Music from Final Fantasy and Chocobo Jam in English versions of the game and the iTunes Store. ''Final Fantasy X-2 *"Chocobo" - shorter and significantly different from the rest of the Chocobo theme. It features remixed Chocobo sound effects, and a female voice. Final Fantasy XI *"Dash de Chocobo" - in the expansion ''Rise of the Zilart. *"Circuit de Chocobo" - in the expansion Treasures of Aht Urhgan. ''Final Fantasy XII *"Chocobo ~FFXII Version~" - used when the player chooses to ride the Chocobo, it maintains a militaristic theme. *"Chocobo FFXII Arrange Ver.1" - not used in game, but nevertheless included in the soundtrack. Final Fantasy XIII *"Chocobos of Pulse" - a jazzy and upbeat theme. Originally titled "Pulse de Chocobo" which serves as a pun. It means "Chocobos of Pulse" but also follows the naming tradition of "Style" de Chocobo, as it is a very rhythmic version, hence the "pulse". *"Chocobos of Cocoon - Chasing Dreams" - an upbeat theme, which includes female vocals. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers The Chocobo Theme is used when riding a Chocobo in ''The Crystal Bearers. ''Chocobo Racing As the Chocobo's titular racing game, the game's soundtrack is filled with the Chocobo's theme variations: *"Dash de Chocobo" - the intro, featuring electrical percussion and saxophone, used at the opening movie. *"えらんでチョコボ" ''Erande Chocobo lit. "Choose a Chocobo" - a high tempo arrangement used at the title screen. Its Japanese name maintains the "de" usage. *"Chocobo's Theme" - the titular character's theme. *"Cid's Test Course" - the theme for the first race course. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Mambo de Chocobo from ''Final Fantasy V plays while performing a Data Install, as well as during some cutscenes. It is available to play in the Museum. Category:Music Category:Chocobo